New Life
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: Darrel Curtis is struggling to keep his family together. But when he is offered a job that will alleviate much of the stress, a better job for more money, everyone is happy. Until they find out, that the job is in Miami, Florida. (Includes a sister.)
1. Opportunities

Here's another original story: Darrel Curtis is struggling to keep his family together. But when he is offered a job that will alleviate much of the stress, a better job for more money, everyone is happy. Until they find out, that the job is in Miami, Florida. (Includes a sister.)

"Curtis!" Called George, the boss of Darrel Curtis. Darry carefully climbed down the ladder, off of the roof and walked to his boss.

"Come on into my office, Darry." A bit of fear entered Darry, as his mind immediately thought of the worse. If he got fired…he couldn't! His life depended on this job! His life and the lives of his brother and sister, too! Darry followed his boss into his office and sat down in front of his desk.

"Darry," George began, sitting down himself. "You're the hardest worker I have."

_'Well,'_ Darry thought. _'If he's telling me I'm his hardest worker, he isn't gonna fire me!'_

"We're opening an office, just like this one, in Miami, Florida. We need a boss for it, a manager. As I said, you are my hardest—and best, worker. What do you say, Darry? Can you move down there? It'll pay at least five times what this job pays." Darry' stomach churned. Move? Leave Tulsa! But this was his home! Had been, for the last twenty years! His brothers' home! His sister's home! His friends! He couldn't move, he just couldn't! But this job…it was a big opportunity to alleviate the lives of the Curtises.

"C-can I think about it?" He asked, his face, a very shocked expression.

"Of course you can! I expected you too!" George said. "I just need an answer by next week." Darry nodded.

"Now, go home." George said. "Talk this over with your family."

Okay, I know it's short but there's a storm outside with lightning and everything so I have to shut down my computer but I really wanted to get this up so I'm posting it. Even if it's short.


	2. Reactions

Hey guys, I apologize again that last chapter was short. I just really wanted to get it up but I didn't want my computer to crash…it was meant to be much longer. SO, therefore, I'm posting chapter (which was _supposed_ to be the rest of chapter one) tonight as well.

Here are my thank yous:

**_Horrorpop_**- Yeah, but this is post-book so it can work…except Dally and Johnny are alive so yeah.

**_x fever x_**- Thank you! Hey, I think I know something that might interest you. I co-wrote this other fic, it's called The Ones Forgotten. I think you'd like it. lol.

So here's chapter two:

Darry drove home, thinking the whole way. His family would never like this. Of course Soda would the most understanding but he still wouldn't want to. Soda would want to stay with Steve, his best friend. Pony would want to stay with Johnny, _his_ best friend, and Onyx would want to stay with Dally, her boyfriend. But it would make him more money, it would be easier. But it would be hard to adjust. Maybe it _wouldn't_ be easier. But maybe it would in the long run? But just how long would the long run be? Darry was just so confused. Darry arrived at his house and walked in. Pony and Johnny were talking; Steve and Soda were arm wrestling. Two-bit was watching TV, and Dally and Onyx, well, Dally and Onyx were just coming out of the bedroom. Darry sighed, he knew they hadn't been doing anything too bad in the bedroom, but he had come home to the exact reason no one would want to leave.

"Steve, Two-bit, Johnny, Dally," Darry began solemnly. "Can you guys come back in half an hour?" Everyone looked at Darry. He looked real serious, more than usual. The four left and the three remaining Curtises looked at Darry expectantly. Darry sat down heavily with a sigh.

"Guys," he said. "I got a job offer…one that'll pay really well."

"That's great, Darry!" Onyx said happily.

"Uh yeah…it's in Miami." Everyone just stared. Pony found words.

"Miami?" He asked. "I didn't know there was a Miami in Tulsa!" Sarcasm was dripping from his words. He got up and went to his room, slamming the door. Soda got up, looked back to Darry then followed Pony, partially to make him feel better.

"Onyx," Darry said. She shook her head. She could feel tears beginning to swell in her eyes. She had to leave? leave her friends? Leave her school? Leave Dally? At that final though, she stood and ran out the door.

Yeah, it's short, but that's because it's the other half of chapter one. In case you forgot that I said they have a sister, Onyx is her. Please review! Thanks!


	3. Comfort

This was written in Chumash class, Math class, History Class, Hebrew class, Talmud Class, and ended at home. So hope ya enjoy it!

Darry sat there, feeling horrible. Normally, he would've run after his sister, but not today. He knew exactly where she went. She went to cry in her boyfriend's arms.

Onyx ran, tears falling out of her eyes. She needed to fine Dally. She ran and ran until she reached the Dingo. She opened the door hoping he'd be there. She looked around and heard a familiar voice. Two-bit's voice. She ran to it. Two-bit and Steve looked up as they heard footsteps. There stood Onyx, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Both boys jumped up immediately taking their protective "big brother" role. Sure, they weren't _really_ blood related. But sometimes, blood meant nothing.

"What happened!" Steve demanded. Onyx shook her head. She couldn't tell Steve. Soda would want to be the one to tell his best friend. And she couldn't tell Two-bit without Steve hearing. So she just swallowed hard, and in a shaking voice stuttered,

"Wh-where's Dally?"

"He's at the Shepard', I think." Two-bit answered, rubbing her back, in hopes of making her feel better. She nodded. She hugged them both thanked them, and left. She walked silently, thinking about never seeing Dally again, never seeing her friends again. The tears began to flow again. She finally arrived at the Shepards' house. She knocked on the door and waited as it opened. Tim Shepard's hard expression immediately softened a bit.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, oddly gently.

"D-Dally," Onyx stammered. "I g-gotta see Dally."

"Yeah." Tim consented. "Come in, sit down. I'll get him." Onyx sat on the couch, putting her head in her hands, continuing to cry. She was truly amazed. She never cried. Never! Especially not this much! But she just couldn't move!

"Onyx!" Dally's voice cried, entering from the kitchen, shocked at the sight. He ran to his girlfriend and put in arm around her. Onyx slowly looked up.

"Baby, what's wrong!" Dally asked urgently and worried.

"D-Darry g-got a j-jo-job." Onyx managed to say.

"What's wrong with that?" Dally couldn't see the problem. "It's in Mia-Miami." She explained. Dally sat there, his eyes wide.

"What!"

Well? Did you like it! I hope ya did! Please review!

Here are my thank you's:

**_Hahukum Konn_**- When Pony says that there isn't a Miami in Tulsa, he was being sarcastic. They all know exactly what's going on. lol. Thanks for reading!

**_Anel02_**- Yeah, I know, but it keeps you reading!

**_Sirius-Black-SFan_**- Thank you!

**_x fever x_**- Haha, thanks! So glad you like!

Well, I really hope you liked! Review!

Ale


	4. Rage

Hey guys sorry about the long wait. Here's the next chapter!

Onyx looked up at Dally. How could this be happening to her? She loved him and she had to leave!

"Don't worry, babe." Dally said trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry?" Onyx repeated in amazement. "Don't worry? But Dally, I don't wanna! I love you!"

"I know." Dally answered. "I love ya too. I don't wantcha to go either, but just calm down." Onyx and Dally sat there for a while, Onyx crying and Dally comforting her. It got late and Dally noticed.

"It's getting pretty late." He said. "Want me to drive you home?" Onyx vigorously shook her head.

"No! I don't wanna go home! I don't ever wanna see Darry again!" Of course, she didn't mean it. She loved her brothers more than anything, but she was mad and blinded by rage. Dally sighed, nodding understandingly.

"I know."

Ponyboy Curtis sat in his room with Soda.

"How can he do this!" He asked in rage. "How can he make us move!" Soda sighed. He was mad too, but for the sake of his family, he knew he couldn't show it. Soda understood why Darry had to do this. Soda always understood. But that didn't make him any happier about having to move.

"Because we need the money." Soda answered.

"But we're doing fine without out! I mean sure, it ain't easy, but, but this is our home!"

"I know. But as hard as it is for you the way things are now, it's about ten times harder for Darry. This'll be much easier for him." Ponyboy gave an exasperated sigh.

Darry still sat in the living room, his head in his hands, massaging his temples.

_'How could I do this to them? But how could I not do this to them?'_ He thought. All he could think about was whether to take this offer or not. Which would be best for his family?

Sorry it's short. I'm open to ideas if anyone has any! Thanks for reading! Please review!

Ale


	5. Reason

Guys, I'm so sorry! How long has it been! You have the right to kill me for not updating in so long…but if you do kill me I won't ever be able to update again…take that into consideration…hehe

"Darry?" Soda said softly. Darry looked up for the first time since everyone had run out. "Dar, I ain't mad at you…if that counts for anything."

"Thanks, little buddy." Darry nodded. "What do you think we should do, Sodapop?"

"I…I dunno." Soda answered. "I mean I really don't wanna move. Pony doesn't, Onyx doesn't, hell, I know even you don't want to. We _are_ doing okay…struggling, but we're living. We're as happy as we can be…under the circumstances. I'm not so sure moving is the right thing to do."

"I know…" Darry sighed.

"Baby, wake up." Dally was gently shaking Onyx awake. She had fallen asleep in his arms, feeling safe. She slowly moaned, waking up.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you home." Dally said.

"No….I don't wanna…"

"C'mon, babe. You know your brothers are worried." It was true. Neither Soda nor Darry were extremely worried. Knowing their sister well, they knew she had gone to Dally. But being the over-protective brothers they were, they were a little nervous about her.

"I hate Darry." Onyx simply stated.

"No, you don't." Dally tried to reason. "You love him. And what about Soda?" Onyx sighed and gave in.

"C'mon." Dally said gently. Onyx took his hand and they went out to Buck Merrill's car.

I know, I know! It's short and it sucks! I'm sorry!

Question: Does Dally seem OOC to you?

Thanks or reading, please review,

Ale


End file.
